Je te regarde partir
by Cordelune
Summary: Je te regarde partir, une nouvelle fois. Pourtant, malgré que des disputes ne soient pas rares, j'ai ce sentiment que tout va commencer à débouler... [one-shot]


Bonjour, bonjour…

 Alors c'est une fic assez déprimante. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas finir cette fic avec le moral plutôt bas, vous feriez mieux de cessez tout de suite la lecture et de revenir lire cette fic plus tard, quand vous serez déjà déprimé.

 Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas averti…

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Je te regarde partir. Une nouvelle fois.

Il n'est pas rare que nous nous disputions, mais cette fois était particulièrement tranchante…

J'ai peur, présentement. J'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes plus.

J'ai envie de te crier de revenir, j'ai envie d'attraper cette main qui fini de passer le seuil de la porte. 

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas la première blessure, que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous laissons la poussière retomber.   
Mais pour une raison inconnue, j'ai toujours eu un sixième sens. Et ce sixième sens me dit que quelque chose de mauvais arrive…

J'ai toujours eu cette terrible peur que tu me laisses, que tu partes pour ne plus revenir. 

Cette sorte d'angoisse qui vous prend au ventre pour ne plus vous lâcher, c'est ce que je ressens présentement. Cette angoisse, cette peur que j'ai à chaque fin de dispute. 

Habituellement, tu me reviens après un ou deux jours. Un ou deux jours pendant lesquels je ne peux dormir tant la pression de ton départ est grande.

Je me dirige vers la fenêtre de l'appartement et te regarde traverser la rue. Tu sais probablement que je t'observe, mais tu fais quand même bien attention à ne pas te tourner vers la fenêtre.

Il m'est facile de te repérer, car il y a peu de gens aux cheveux aussi blonds que les tiens.

Tu entres dans un marché, et en ressors quelques minutes plus tard avec une baguette de pain et une bouteille de vin rouge. 

Je te regarde jusqu'à ce que tu tournes le coin de la rue, et que tu disparaisses de ma vue.

Alors je me détache lentement de la fenêtre, sentant déjà l'angoisse me couper toute autre pensée que celles reliées à toi. Je la sens couper mon appétit. Je la sens couper le monde autour de moi. Je la sens me couper en petits morceaux…

Alors je m'assoie sur la chaise berçante, ta chaise berçante. Celle sur laquelle tu t'assoies chaque soir pour continuer ta lecture de quelconque roman. Celle sur laquelle je t'attends à chacune de nos disputes… 

Alors je regarde autour de moi. Je cherche les objets qui t'appartiennent. Ils me redonnent courage. Je vois le roman que tu lisais juste avant que nos cris n'éclatent, il est encore ouvert. Je vois le verre d'eau que tu n'avais pas fini, et je vois la trace de tes lèvres sur le rebord. Je vois dans le panier de vêtements sales certains de tes vêtements préférés. Je vois des papiers sur lesquels tu as écrit toute sorte de note…

Alors j'attends, tout simplement. J'attends que tu reviennes, j'attends d'entendre tes pas dans l'escalier. J'attends, j'attends…

Je sais qu'il va falloir que je me lève, que j'aille travailler. Mais cette impression, ce doute qui me ronge… Mon sixième sens me cri de te retrouver! Il me cri de faire quelque chose avant que tout ne s'écroule.

Alors, comme je sais que mes impressions ne me mentent jamais, je me relève d'un seul coup, agrippe mon manteau et sors en vitesse dans le froid mordant de l'hiver.

Je ne sais pas où tu es allé, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais cherché à te retrouver. Tu m'es toujours revenu. Et je n'ai jamais eu de peur aussi brûlante à l'idée de ton départ que celle que j'ai présentement. 

Je me dirige vers la direction où je t'ai vu partir, espérant y trouver un hôtel ou un lieux où tu aurais pu te réfugier. Après quelques heures d'errance, je décide d'entrer dans un bar, histoire de me réchauffer après un trop plein de froid. Mais dès que j'y entre, je glace plus encore.

Je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible. J'ai toujours eu une totale confiance en toi. Je n'aurais jamais même soupçonné que tu puisses abusé de ma confiance aveugle. Et pourtant, mes yeux ne me jouent pas de tour présentement. Je vois bel et bien ce que je vois.

Je ne croyais pas que ce serait possible, mais j'ai la preuve indéniable devant les yeux. Je te vois embrasser à pleine bouche un de mes amis du travail. Et j'en ai le cœur brisé. 

J'ai froid, tout à coup. La chaleur étouffante du bar ne m'atteint pas, et je crois même que la pire des chaleurs ne dégèlerait pas mon cœur maintenant glacé.

Je ne fais pas de scène. Je ne cris pas à la tromperie. Non, je suis beaucoup trop brisé pour ça. Je ne suis même pas capable de détacher mon regard de toi et de cet homme que je croyais un bon collègue de travail.

Je te vois détacher ta bouche de lui, je te vois lui lancer un de ces sourires charmeurs que je me croyais réservé, et je te vois recoller à nouveau ta bouche sur la sienne.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je passe, comme ça, à te regarder. Quelques secondes? Quelques minutes? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis sortit de ma transe par une femme qui me demande si je vais bien. Je ne réponds pas, et une autre personne vient me brasser doucement l'épaule. 

Je suppose que c'est dû au bruit des personnes autour de moi, mais tu relève la tête et je croise ton regard. 

Un instant, je me dis que tout pourrait s'arranger. Il suffirait que tu ais un regard coupable, un regard qui regrette. Mais je suis vite désillusionné quand je te vois faire un sourire narquois.

J'ai l'impression d'être confronté au Draco de Poudlard. Celui qui prend plaisir au malheur des autres. Celui qui fait tout son possible pour gâcher leur vie. Celui qui a mené des dizaines de filles dans son lit. Celui qui me hait.

Je sais que les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sais qu'un attroupement se forme autour de moi. Je sais que tu es fier de toi. Tu m'en voulais, et tu as eu ta vengeance. C'était donc ça que mon sixième sens m'indiquait. Et ma peur s'est révélée vraie. 

Tu es parti, et tu ne reviendras plus. Tu n'aurais jamais été si loin si tu tenais encore à moi. Tu n'aurais jamais été jusqu'à me faire pleurer, moi qui ne pleure qu'en nécessité.

Nous continuons à nous regarder, comme à l'école. Alors je te vois qui rompt le contact visuel et te penche pour embrasser l'autre.

Je ne veux plus en voir, je sors du bar en courant. Je laisse le flot de larme couler sur mes joues. Ma plus grande peur était véridique, ma plus grande peur s'est réalisée.   
Et non, je ne rêve pas. La douleur est beaucoup trop réelle pour n'être qu'imaginaire.

Je cours jusqu'à l'appartement, et y entre en vitesse, n'ayant pas pris la peine de barrer la porte en partant. En titubant, je me dirige vers le comptoir de la cuisine, et y voit ton verre d'eau.   
Verre d'eau que je prends dans une main. Et je m'effondre. Tout semble au ralenti. Je me brise en mille morceaux en même temps que le verre à l'instant où mon corps touche le plancher. Et je suis étendu sur le sol, entouré d'eau et de morceaux de verre, le corps secoué de sanglots trop longtemps étouffés.

Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. Et Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Tu m'as déchiré, et tu m'infliges la pire des douleurs. La douleur du cœur. 

Je suis brisé, tu sais. Et je ne sais plus comment vivre. Il me faut réapprendre, maintenant. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'institution pour apprendre à vivre avec un cœur brisé.

Une journée a passée. Je l'ai passée à sangloter dans le lit, notre lit, replier sur moi-même. Je n'ai eu le courage de rien. Je crois bien que ça a été l'une des pires journées de ma vie. Je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre… Je te voulais. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser, me coller contre toi. Mais pourtant, je sais que si tu étais revenu aujourd'hui, j'aurais été encore plus triste et blessé que si tu étais resté au loin. Je sais que je ne t'aurais pas embrassé, que je ne t'aurais pas pris dans mes bras. Je ne t'aurais pas pardonné.

La deuxième journée, j'ai osé me lever. Après tout, ce n'était pas mon corps qui était cassé, c'était mon âme. Je me suis levé et j'ai fait le tour de l'appartement. J'ai sorti deux grosses boîtes, une sur laquelle j'ai inscrit mon nom, Harry Potter. Et sur l'autre, j'ai inscrit le tient, Draco Malefoy. J'ai commencé par laver les vêtements sales. Ensuite, j'ai pris tous mes vêtements, et tous mes objets personnels. Je les ai tous rangé dans ma boîte. Quand j'ai eu fini ma boîte, je n'ai pas eu le courage de commencer la tienne. À la place, j'ai recommencé à pleurer. Comme un gamin. Pour le reste de la soirée. 

La troisième journée, je me suis réveillé avec une migraine affreuse. Et pour cause, je m'étais endormi à bout de force et de larme sur le plancher. Mes muscles me faisaient affreusement mal, et quand j'ai regardé la boîte que j'avais sortit pour toi, j'ai seulement eu envie de me tuer pour en finir. Mais je me suis dit que si je voulais un jour me sortit de ce chagrin, qu'il fallait que je passe par-dessus cette épreuve. Alors j'ai mangé pour reprendre quelques forces après trois jours d'abstinences à la nourriture. Puis, j'ai ramassé tes vêtements, tes romans, tes effets d'hygiènes… Bref, tout ce qui t'appartenais, et j'ai rempli la grosse boîte de tout ça. Vu ma migraine et mes douleurs aux muscles, cette tâche m'a pris toute la journée, et je me suis couché avec soulagement le soir venu.

La quatrième journée, tout était enfin prêt pour mon départ. J'avais décidé de partir, car je ne supportais plus tous les souvenirs qui m'assenaient sans cesse. Alors je suis descendu pour voir le propriétaire, et je lui ai dit que je ne reprendrais plus l'appartement quand le bail serait fini. Je suis remonté pour manger, mais le réfrigérateur était complètement vide. J'avais peur de sortir, j'avais peur de te croiser. Mais j'ai tout de même pris mon courage à deux mains, et j'ai été faire une petite épicerie dans ce marché où tu avais été acheté de pain et du vin. 

La cinquième journée, toutes les interrogations sont venues. Où es-tu? Tu vas bien? Depuis combien de temps me trompais-tu? Est-ce que ce collègue de travail est le seul avait qui tu m'avais trompé? Et jusqu'où es-tu allé avec lui? Que fais-tu présentement? Est-ce que tu penses à moi? Est-ce que tu es désolé de tout ça? Ce sont, en général, les questions qui me revenaient le plus souvent. Les autres étaient plus futiles… Est-ce que tu vas revenir chercher tes choses? Est-ce que tu vas continuer d'habiter ici? Est-ce que tu as un double de la clé de l'appartement?

La sixième journée, tu t'es pointé. Mais mon sixième sens m'avait en quelque sorte prévenu, alors je m'y était prépar : j'ai fait bien attention à porter un masque impassible. Pour que tu ne vois pas tous les ravages que tu m'avais causés. Tu as cogné à la porte et est entré. Je t'attendais. Tu t'es assis sur la chaise ma faisant face, et nous nous sommes regardé. Puis tu as commenc :

-C'était la première fois.

Je savais que tu parlais du fait que c'était la première fois que tu me trompais.

-Bien.

-Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas?

-Non.

Tu as eu l'air surpris, mais a tout de même continuer…

- Je n'ai pas d'excuse, Harry. Je n'étais ni saoul, ni drogué. J'ai fait ça de mon plein gré. Et tu sais déjà que je n'essaierai pas de me justifier, car nous savons tous les deux que j'ai fais ça par vengeance. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que je regrette, car cette vengeance je la voulais. Tu m'as blessé, Harry… Et je voulais te faire autant de mal que tu m'en avais fais.

- Tu as couché avec lui? 

- Plus tard dans la soirée, oui…

Ça fait mal… Tellement mal… Je le savais déjà, mais de l'entendre de sa bouche, ce n'est pas comme de se l'imaginer.

- …

- …

- Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu?

- Je… Je voulais simplement te revoir.

Alors là c'est à mon tour d'être surpris… Tu es revenu pour me revoir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Draco…? J'ai déjà rassemblé tes affaires, et les miennes sont prêtes aussi. Si tu veux continuer d'habiter ici, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Mais moi je ne peux plus vivre ici…

-Alors c'est fini entre nous?

Je suis bouche bée. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question… Dans ma tête, c'est toi qui voulais en finir. Après tout, c'est toi qui es parti, c'est toi qui m'as trompé! Est-ce que j'aurais le courage de passer par-dessus ça pour recommencer à nouveau avec lui? 

Je sors de mes pensées quand je te vois te lever de ta chaise…

-Tu ne réponds pas… Je vais te laisser du temps pour y penser, si tu veux.

-D'accord…

-Bien… Alors je reviendrai demain ou après-demain.

Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, te criant intérieurement de rester, mais restant tout de même muet.

-Alors à la prochaine, Harry…

-Oui…

Et je te regarde partir. Tu t'en vas. Tu pars à nouveau, comme ce jour où tout a changé. Ça ne fait seulement qu'une semaine, mais il me semble qu'il y a une éternité que tout s'est produit. 

Je te regarde t'éloigner, restant sur le seuil de la porte. Quand tu te retournes. Nous nous regardons à nouveau. Tu ne veux pas partir, et je veux te garder ici. Mais pourtant je reste immobile. Je vois tes lèvres mimer un 'Je t'aime, Harry', et puis tu pars. Après quelques minutes sur le seuil de la porte, je murmure un 'moi aussi…'. Puis, je me suis permis de pleurer à nouveau.

Le lendemain, tu n'es pas passé. Et j'en ai été soulagé, car je n'avais pas trouvé de réponse. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée, en réalité. J'ai ressorti tes choses de la boîte, et je me suis rappelé une anecdote à propos de chacune. Tu es tellement plein de surprise, Draco. Je t'aime tellement… Tellement…

J'ai besoin de toi, c'est évident. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre, respirer, dormir, manger sans toi. Mais cette blessure que tu m'as causée, je la porte maintenant en moi comme une maladie incurable.

Et c'est pendant que je rentrais tous ces souvenirs qui t'appartiennent que j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Surpris, je me suis retourné et t'ai vu. Il me semble que jamais je ne t'ai vu si indéniablement bouleversé! Tu sembles si triste, si désolé… Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

- Draco… Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Harry… Je suis tellement désolé. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Ça règlera nos problèmes à tous les deux. J'aurai du mal à supporter mon acte au début, mais je m'y ferai en voyant ton bonheur. Excuse-moi, Harry. Mais je t'aime tellement… Et je sais qu'après tu seras heureux… Comme avant.

- Mais… Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

Tu ne réponds pas, et tu sors ta baguette magique. J'ai peur un instant, puis je comprends. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de placer un mot…

- Excuse-moi Harry… _Oubliette!_

Soudainement frappé d'un éclair de conscience, je sais tout. En une seconde, je comprends tout. Toutes ces choses inexplicables, toutes ces actions incomprises. Et je comprends aussi la raison du sort d'amnésie que je suis en train de subir… Je comprends que tu l'as lancé pour nous, pour moi. Tu voulais que je sois heureux, et quel autre moyen que de me faire oublier les douleurs…? Je te comprends Draco, je te comprends. 

Mais malheureusement, je sais que j'oublierai toutes ces solutions aux problèmes de l'univers. Est-ce toujours ainsi quand quelqu'un subit le sort d'oubliette? Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ainsi toutes les questions existentielles de notre monde, pour ensuite tout oublier? Je devrais peut-être en faire des recherches… Mais j'aurai oublié tout ça.

Et je me sens sombrer, inconscient.

Hmmm! Quel bon matin! Je me réveille paresseusement, m'étirant longuement entre les couvertures. Une bonne odeur de pain grillé me chatouillant les narines m'indique que tu es dans la cuisine, préparant ton petit déjeuner.

Ayant une inexplicable envie de m'assurer que tout est parfaitement en ordre entre toi et moi, je me lève d'un bond et vais à ta rencontre. Quand j'entre dans la cuisine, tu es assis à table devant ton déjeuner, tandis que de l'autre côté du meuble, un autre copieux petit déjeuner m'attend. Je souris comme un bienheureux… Comme tu es attentionné, Draco! Comme je t'aime!

Je m'assois devant toi et te demande soudainement :

-Dit-moi, Draco… S'est-il passé quelque chose de spécial dernièrement?

Oh… Ais-je dis quelque chose de mal? Pourquoi ton regard se voile-t-il ainsi?

-Non… Non tout va bien amour, je te l'assure. 

-Ah bon, d'accord. J'ai juste eu une vague impression, c'est tout. Mais bon! Ça devait être la faim! Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, pendant que j'y pense!

-Pas de quoi, amour, pas de quoi…

Et tu remets en place ton magnifique sourire… Ce fameux sourire charmeur, celui que tu me réserves. 

Seulement à cette pensée, la joie me gonfle le cœur. Tes sourires charmeurs m'ont toujours été réservés, et ils le seront toujours, car jamais tu ne me tromperais, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. Et puis, si jamais il me trompait… Je crois que j'en mourrais sur le coup. Au moins, je ne souffrirais pas!

Je souris doucement, réalisant la stupidité de mes réflexions. Comme je suis optimiste! Me disant que jamais tu ne me tromperais, et que même si c'était le cas, je ne souffrirais pas car j'en mourrais sur le choc! Aaaah la la… Typiquement Gryffondor! 

Mon sourire a dû s'agrandir, car tu me demandes ce qui me fait rire comme ça…

-Oh, je me disais seulement que tu ne me tromperais tout simplement jamais, et que ce fait me rend infiniment heureux! 

- …Oui… Tu as raison… Jamais je ne te tromperai, Harry. Sois en sûr et certain. Jamais…

/ : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \ : / : \

Et voilà… 

 C'est ainsi que se ferme le rideau. Il n'y aura pas de suite. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que vous en auriez voulu une. Et pis ce genre de fic ne nécessite pas de suite la majeure partie du temps.

 Au début, je voulais arrêter la fic quand Harry tombe inconscient, après que Draco lui ait jeté le sort d'oubliette. Mais j'ai pensé à vous, qui aurez quand même lu cette fic malgré les avertissements du début, et je me suis dit que ce serait une mauvaise idée que vous finissiez de lire cette fic démoralisée, et frustrée en plus! J'ai supposé que démoralisant tout seul suffisait.

 Bon, alors je vous laisse…

Cordelune

p-s) Au fait, avez-vous remarqué le temps de verbe de Draco dans la dernière phrase? Le futur est voulu. Comme ça, il ne nit pas totalement d'avoir trompé Harry dans le passé, et promet de ne pas le faire dans le futur… En tout cas, la stupide auteure a essayé de 'philosopher' un peu, et c'est cettte phrase qui en est sorti…


End file.
